Dream On
by Karen13
Summary: Severo Snape recorda todos os acontecimentos dolorosos de seu passado obscuro. Songfic com música do Aerosmith.


Severo Snape estava cansado, exausto. Andava pelos corredores silenciosos de Hogwarts sem rumo definido. Suas pernas o levavam automaticamente, afinal já sabiam o caminho de cor. Era alta madrugada e o castelo estava calmo. Os alunos barulhentos não estavam acordados para incomodá-lo.

Tantos pensamentos passavam pela sua mente... Lembranças... Dolorosas... Sim... Mesmo as memórias felizes o faziam sofrer... Ah, lembranças que ele queria esquecer... Mas não podia... Não conseguia...

Finalmente chegara ao seu destino. Sempre incerto... Abriu a porta da masmorra onde localizavam-se seus aposentos. O ambiente era frio, gélido. Como ele se transformara...

_Every time when I look in the mirror_

(Toda vez que eu olho no espelho)

Entrou no banheiro. Abriu a torneira e deixou a água escorrer pelos seus dedos, como areia no deserto... Jogou um punhado de água no rosto. Olhou no espelho. A água escorria por entre as linhas do seu rosto. Tinha olheiras profundas. Olheiras que circundavam olhos frios... Olhos sem sentimento... Mentira... Ele era uma mentira... Fingia, fingia ser quem não era... Tinha sim sentimentos, mas as circunstâncias os endureceram... Um dia, sim, por incrível que pareça ou mais que imagine-se ser inacreditável, um dia seus olhos já expressaram todo o sentimento de seu coração... Mas agora...

_All these lines on my face getting clearer_

(Todas essas linhas no meu rosto tornam-se mais claras)

Agora ele se esquecera de todos aqueles sentimentos... Ou quisera esquecê-los... Por quê? Porque doía rememorá-los... Mas às vezes... Às vezes não conseguia arrancá-los de sua mente... Simplesmente não conseguia e todas aquelas dores voltavam a invadi-lo...

_The past is gone_

(O passado se foi)

Lembranças... Lembranças de um passado que parecia tão distante... Fantasmas que o assombravam... Tudo passara, mas por que não conseguia esquecer? Um sorriso de uma mulher passou-lhe na memória fugazmente... Ela... Ela fora toda a sua felicidade e toda a sua ruína... Todas as suas dores voltavam a atormentá-lo quando lembrava dela... Ah... Será que era pecado amar?

_It went by, like dusk to dawn_

(Ele se foi como o anoitecer para o amanhecer)

O passado se foi... Ela se foi... Ela o deixou, deixou-o antes mesmo de... partir... Por quê? Por que ela o abandonara? Mesmo em vida... Ela não o amava... Amava outro... E por culpa dele ela... partiu... Tão cedo... Tão rápido... Como um fim de tarde, como o pôr-do-sol... Como o nascer do sol... Ela era o sol. O sol de sua vida... E quando ela o deixou, foi como se o sol se pusesse em sua vida e uma longa noite começasse...

_Isn't that the way_

(Este não é o caminho)

Ele saiu da frente do espelho e começou a andar pelo quarto. Andava de um lado para outro. Sua cabeça doía, mas não mais que seu coração... Sentou na beira da cama e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, seus cabelos entre os dedos. O que faria? O que podia fazer, não conseguia esquecer, por mais que tentasse... Por isso era tão frio, tentava, em vão, não sentir... mas era inútil... era impossível esquecer o que acontecera... Era impossível esquecê-la...

_Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_

(Todo mundo têm suas dívidas a pagar na vida)

Por quê? Por que tivera que passar por tudo aquilo? Não bastara perdê-la e ainda teve que... pagar por seus próprios erros... Envolvera-se nas trevas por ela e saíra das trevas por ela... Mas não podia culpá-la, não podia culpá-la de absolutamente nada... Fora um erro de si mesmo e ele era o único culpado... E pagou por isso.

- Paguei, pago e pagarei até o fim de meus dias... – disse para si mesmo.

_I know, nobody knows_

(Eu sei, ninguém mais sabe)

Where it comes and where it goes

(De onde vem e para onde vai)

I know, it's everybody sin

(Eu sei, todos estão vendo)

You got to lose to know how to win

(Você tem que perder para saber como ganhar)

Ele era o único, o único que sabia o que era sentir aquilo. Ninguém conseguiria entendê-lo. Ninguém, exceto ela, mas ela já não estava mais ali... Não, ela não estava... Tinha ido embora e por quem? Por aquele que o derrotou e que o humilhou... E por quem mais? Por aquele garoto, aquele garoto que era a cópia perfeita do pai, arrogante como ele... Toda vez que via aquele garoto petulante todas essas lembranças vinham-lhe à mente, como fantasmas... E por isso era tão rude com ele, por isso o odiava, mesmo sendo filho dela... Mesmo tendo os olhos dela... Os olhos doces do único e verdadeiro amor de sua vida...

_Half my life_

(Metade da minha vida)

Depois que ela o deixou, e isso fora há muito tempo, ele não sabia o que fazer... Precisava tê-la de volta... E o que fez? Entrou nos mais tortuosos caminhos da vida, caminhos errados... Fáceis, mas não os corretos... "Nem sempre o que é fácil é o correto, Severo..." Essas foram as palavras daquele que o ajudou a sair das trevas, do momento mais obscuro de seu viver... Palavras de seu eterno mestre e este era muito diferente daquele "mestre" que o prometera poder e... o amor dela... E não cumpriu nenhuma das duas coisas, somente o que fez foi destruir a sua vida, no momento em que acabou com a vida dela...

_Is books written pages_

(São livros com páginas já escritas)

Será que tudo isso, tudo o que acontecera já estava escrito no livro de sua vida? Se sim, ah, destino cruel... Todas as linhas deste livro foram escritas com tintas vermelhas, vermelhas como o sangue... O sangue vermelho que fora derramado... derramado por ele... derramado por ela... Páginas escritas com sangue e molhadas de lágrimas...

_Live and love from fools and from sages_

(Vivendo e amando from fools e from sages)

O que fizera afinal durante toda a sua vida? Vivera? Para quem? Para os outros... Amara? Somente amara a ela durante toda a sua vida... Vivera e amara para tolos e sábios... E tivera a prepotência de se achar um sábio naquela época... Mas vira que era apenas um tolo...

_You know it's true_

(Você sabe que é verdade)

Sim, era verdade... Ele fora apenas um tolo durante todo esse tempo... Um tolo que perdera sua vida em disputas sórdidas e inúteis... E no fim...

_All these things come back to you_

(Todas essas coisas voltam para você)

Tudo isso voltou para ele da maneira mais difícil...

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

(Cante comigo, cante pelo ano)

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

(Cante pela risada, cante pela lágrima)

Sing with me, just for today

(Cante comigo, somente hoje)

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

(Talvez amanhã, O Bom Senhor irá levá-lo embora)

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year

(Sim, cante comigo, cante pelo ano)

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

(Cante pela risada, cante pela lágrima)

Sing with me, just for today

(Cante comigo, somente hoje)

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

(Talvez amanhã, O Bom Senhor irá levá-lo embora)

Mas ainda tinha esperança, esperança de um dia voltar a vê-la... E todas essas lágrimas transformariam-se em risadas... E ele agradeceria por isso...

_Dream On_

(Continue sonhando)

Dream On

(Continue sonhando)

Dream On

(Continue sonhando)

Dream until your dreams come true

(Continue sonhando até que seus sonhos tornem-se reais)

Dream On

(Continue sonhando)

Dream On

(Continue sonhando)

Dream On

(Continue sonhando)

Dream until your dreams come true

(Continue sonhando até que seus sonhos tornem-se reais)

Dream On

(Continue sonhando)

Dream On

(Continue sonhando)

Dream On

(Continue sonhando)

Dream On

(Continue sonhando)

Sim, ele continuaria sonhando com esse dia... O dia em que a veria novamente... Ao menos vê-la... E dizer com todas as letras tudo o que sempre sentiu... Continuaria sonhando até que seus sonhos se tornassem reais...

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

(Cante comigo, cante pelo ano)

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

(Cante pela risada, cante pela lágrima)

Sing with me, just for today

(Cante comigo, somente hoje)

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

(Talvez amanhã, O Bom Senhor irá levá-lo embora)

Sing with me, sing for the year

(Cante comigo, cante pelo ano)

Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear

(Cante pela risada, cante pela lágrima)

Sing with me, just for today

(Cante comigo, somente hoje)

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

(Talvez amanhã, O Bom Senhor irá levá-lo embora)

Talvez um dia... Talvez um dia, O Bom Senhor o levasse embora... Para junto dela e aí, finalmente, ele seria feliz... Finalmente seus sonhos tornariam-se reais...

- Nesse dia, finalmente, minha vida terá valido a pena e meus sonhos serão a realidade, minha querida Lílian...

Uma lágrima quente, nesse momento, escorreu pela sua face...


End file.
